


Why am I not good enough?

by chloee03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloee03/pseuds/chloee03
Summary: TK needed time. Time to get used to being in Texas but also to not being with Alex who he had seen spending the rest of his life with.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Why am I not good enough?

The walk home was quick even though it’s one mile away between his and Carlos’ but getting lost in his own thoughts he just keep walking asking himself the same question over and over. Why am i not good enough? He wasn’t expecting his dad to be awake he was usually a heavy sleeper but little did he know he was going through something so terrible. Slowly pushing the door open, trying not to make the littlest of noises.

“TK? I thought you were in bed, it’s late” His dad looked more concerned than angry

He was startled, jumped out of his skin at the sound of his dad’s voice he wasn’t expecting and he was lost in his own little world.

“Hey dad, sorry I was just walking” TK spoke sounding almost defensive, but well it wasn’t particularly a lie. He did walk back.

“Please tell me you haven’t done anything stupid” The captain placed his cup onto the counter making his way towards his son who had red puffy eyes

“No! no of course not.” 

Just as he got closer he noticed he had been crying,who had made his son so upset. TK’s mouth was trembling forcing himself to not let a single tear drop from his eyes but he couldn’t stop them. They flowed like a waterfall, sliding down the wall with his knees towards his head. His dad ran straight towards him sitting next to him, holding him in his arms while he sobbed.

In between the sobbs he spoke with a raspy voice, “Why am I not good enough?” the question that has been swirling around his mind, he needed it answered.

Owen was stunned, reaching out holding his head in the palms of his hands.

“Don’t you ever dare think that! You are enough, you always will be. It was him (Alex) who made you feel this way and I know it may feel that way just now.” 

“I’m sorry dad, i’m sorry for everything” Whispered TK

“It’s okay, you’re okay” Owen grabbed his son, pulling him into a hug trying to convince him that everything will be okay even though it may not seem like it just now

After sitting there next to the door for over 20 minutes now, in silence TK spoke up.

“He made me dinner” Fidgeting with his necklace his eyes slowly looking up at his dad

His dads eyebrows furrowed together confused at what he meant, not saying anything back and letting him speak

“The um- the police officer from yesterday” TK was hesitant  
“Carlos?” Questioned his dad, piecing it all together in his head

“Yeah, we hooked-up and he called me tonight and I thought, well you know but he made me dinner” spoke TK with a gentle voice

Owen chuckled “Is that such a bad thing?, do you not like him?”

“It’s not that, I do. I really do but I just don’t think I’m ready” the young man sighed 

Putting a hand on his son's shoulder, giving him some comfort.

“That’s okay, of course you’re not. Just talk to him, if he’s the right guy then he’ll wait” his dad patted him on the back

“Are we going to get off this floor now?” smiled Owen

TK laughed, something that his dad hadn’t heard in awhile. Something he had missed, oh how he missed that laugh.

“Yeah, thanks dad” TK appreciated his dad now more than ever

His dad smiled looking at his son watching him head to his room for a much needed rest. They had an early shift and his son needed sleep.

But he also needed time. Time to get used to being in Texas but also to not being with Alex who he had seen spending the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Thank you! for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
